All The Things In Between
by JoinTheHunt1981
Summary: Deleted scenes from 'Losing Grip'. Mainly angst, but I promise you some Galex! Please read the A/N of the first chapter for the full explanation! RATED 'M' FROM THE START BECAUSE THIS FIC GETS VERY DARK IN SOME PLACES AND COULD EASILY UPSET SOME PEOPLE. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED OR UPSET. HOWEVER, THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS DO NOT REFLECT THE TONE OF THE REST OF THE STORY!
1. Deleted Scene One

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all the amazing support with 'Losing Grip'! :) The idea I proposed a few days ago on Tumblr, and in yesterday's LG update about the deleted scenes recieved so much positive feedback that I have decided to go ahead and do it. Here's how it will work:**

**I will write and post 'deleted scenes' from Losing Grip and post them in this fic. They won't be in chronological order and some will be longer than others. They will be events/scenes/times that are mentioned (or not) in the main fic that I think should be explored in more detail. I'm not sure how regular updates will be as I will write the scenes as and when they come to me (however, I already have four or five more pre-written), nor do I know how many there will be. At the start of each chapter, I will tell you where it slots in to the main fic. **

**I think that's everything! Oh yeah, most of them will be quite angsty, however, before you all kill me, I cross my heart when I tell you that there will be at least two purely fluffy, happy ones at some point!**

**Right, in chapter eight of the main fic, Alex tells Gene that sometimes when she was living in California with Edward, she sometimes got drunk on purpose to cope. This scene describes on of those occasions and takes place about two weeks after Alex's arrival in California but before her running away.**

**By the way, if you haven't read Losing Grip, I suggest you do because otherwise these snapshots won't really make much sense! :p**

**Enjoy and please et me know if you think I should continue!**

* * *

Alex dragged the dressing table stool over to the sliding doors that lead out to the bedroom balcony. She would have gone and sat outside, but the key to the doors had disappeared some days ago. She suspected Edward had it somewhere.

Sighing, Alex flopped onto the stool and gazed out at the beautiful Californian coast. The sun hung lazily low in the sky, preparing to drop below the horizon to make way for the moon. At the moment, it blazed orange, tinting the sky with pinks and reds and yellows. It turned the sea to liquid gold and Alex watched wistfully as a dozen or so surfers caught some last minute waves before night cloaked the place. Carmel Beach was littered with a few people and Alex could see a few small driftwood fires burning happily, the flames tinged blue because of the sea salt.

She wished she could be happy here, in this lovely house on the gorgeous West American coast, getting a suntan, lounging on the beach and cooling off in the sea. However, she had been living here in Carmel for a day or two over two weeks and she had so far only been down to the Mission where Edward had made her take holy communion.

Alex glanced at her watch, but realised it was still set to GMT. The time in London was coming up to half past five in the morning. Here in California, it was approaching half nine in the evening. She didn't really know what she was trying to achieve, keeping her watch set to English time. Maybe she was clinging on to some feeble, fraying thread of hope that one day she would return to London again and see her old friends; see Gene, and maybe one day, she would be happy again.

Alex shook and ridiculed herself. Of course she was never going to see them again. Edward was going to make sure she never set foot on British soil again. He was going to make sure she was never happy again.

Looking back out through the glass, she saw that the sea was now empty of surfers, the beach was alive with party-goers, and the bottom two thirds of the sun had been swallowed by the horizon. Alex dragged herself to her feet and tugged the curtains across the doors. She crossed the room and did the same to the window. She returned the stool to the dressing table, pulled her dress over her head and tugged on a clean nightdress in its place. Edward had banned her from wearing pyjamas. He said nightdresses gave him easier access.

Balling her hands into fists and trying not to get angry, Alex took several deep breaths. When the anger had passed, she reached into her chest of drawers and pulled out the bottle of whiskey she had taken from the drinks cabinet in the reception room that morning. She sat on the edge of the bed, unscrewed the lid and took a long pull from the bottle. She scrunched her face up as the spirit burned her throat and churned in her stomach. For the past couple of nights, she had done this. She had found whatever alcohol she could and then consumed enough until she was drunk. Then, when Edward came to bed, usually at about quarter past ten, and did what he wanted to her battered and bruised body, it was just a tiny bit more bearable.

However, all the other times, she had drunk vodka. Tonight, she was drinking whiskey. She realised with a pang that maybe that wasn't the best choice. Gene drank whiskey. Ever since she had met Gene, every time she drank or thought of whiskey, she immediately thought of Gene. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye as she swigged from the bottle again.

It didn't take long for the alcohol to take effect. She hadn't eaten all day. Once Alex felt enough of the harsh edge had been taken off of the world, she recapped the bottle and got up, stumbling slightly, and hid it back in the drawer. She then walked unsteadily to the bathroom to brush her teeth to try and rid her breath of the smell of alcohol.

Half an hour later, Alex lay in bed and was beginning to drop off to sleep when the bedroom door opened. She heard Edward scrabbling around in the en-suite. Then, she heard him come back into the room and the rustle as he removed his clothes. She shuffled towards the edge of the bed as she felt him climb in beside her. It was silent for a while.

"Are you awake?" he finally asked. She kept quiet. "Answer me," he hissed, reaching for her wrist in the dark and dragging her towards him. "I know you are."

Alex shuddered as he pressed himself against her. She could feel his body was ready for her. He jerked her over so she was facing him in bed and tried to push her down his body. However, she resisted him.

"Edward..." she protested.

"Do it!" he snapped. Alex felt tears brimming in her eyes, but helped along by the alcohol raging in her system, she let him push her downwards and with a grimace, she took him into her mouth. She heard him moaning in pleasure and the tears nearly came again as she wondered how she had ever got herself to this stage in her life. How had she cheapened; degraded herself this much?

Using all his willpower, Edward dragged her back up the bed by her hair just before he came. She tried to shuffle away from him again, but he grabbed her and pinned her arms by her sides.

"No you don't," he growled as he climbed on top of her and forced her legs apart.

Alex felt the tears finally spill over in her drunken haze as he began to push into her. She closed her eyes and let them fall, all the time thinking about how she could still be safe and happy in London if she had just been that tiny bit more sensible and listened to Gene all those months ago.

* * *

**Well...?**

**Thanks so much for reading and please spare a second to drop a quick review!**

**xxx**


	2. Deleted Scene Two

**Hi guys! I did want to publish a different, slightly less depressing scene today, but this is the only one I had typed up, checked and ready to go, so sorry :p**

**This particular event is mentioned briefly in chapter ten of LG. It fits in any time between Alex's arrival in California and her escape. Please review when you're done!**

* * *

She was tired. She was so, very tired. Living out here with Edward had drained her strength almost completely. She had no energy left; no spirit. What little of it that had remained when she had left London had drained away since moving over here. He had seen to that. Lichfield had thought he had worn her down t a shadow of her former self, and in a way, he had, but despite this, Alex could still feel a little nugget of something glowing faintly but surely inside her. However, she still needed to work out just what it was. It wasn't a bad thing though. It was a good thing.

Pulling herself from her musings, Alex observed herself in the hallway mirror. Absent-mindedly, she patted her hair into place, even though she knew it was pointless. She wouldn't be going out in public anytime soon and she had long since stopped caring what she looked like around Edward. Her hollow, soulless eyes, pale, waxy skin and makeup free face made that much obvious.

She looked to her right, to the top of the stairs as she heard footsteps tapping down the sweeping staircase that lead into the entrance hall.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Edward called, approaching her. He hugged her close and gave her a peck on the lips, as if they were a normal, happy, loved-up couple.

"Hi," she whispered back, avoiding eye contact.

"I was thinking that we could pop into Carmel this morning. I know someone who could take your measurements and design you the most _beautiful _wedding gown, exactly how you want it, right down to the last minute detail," he said, resting his hands on her waist and subtly applying a bit of pressure, knowing it would cause her a twinge of pain from the bruises he had left on her the other night.

Alex didn't notice Edward's eyes change a shade or two darker and harder as she looked down at the marble floor.

"Err, maybe not today. I, er, don't feel very well," she mumbled, trying to escape his grasp. However, his hands tightened on her waist as his anger took hold.

"Bullshit," he spat. "Anyone would think you didn't want to marry me, Alex," he said, with an undercurrent of threat in his dangerous tone.

"Mmm," she murmured, biting her lip.

"Come downtown with me."

Alex shook her head.

"No. Sorry, Edward." Something inside Lichfield snapped.

"I'll teach you not do disobey me, _Sugar_," he growled. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her yelp of pure, undisguised fear.

"No, Edward, please, I...I-"

"Shut up," he snapped as he began walking. Alex tried to wiggle from his arms, deciding that falling and cracking her head open on the floor was preferable to whatever he was about to do to her. However, she was unsuccessful as he tightened his hold on her legs, pinning them together so she couldn't kick out. He carried her up the stairs, nudged the bedroom door open with his shoulder and kicked it shut behind him. Alex expected him to dump her on the bed and push her skirt up round her waist, but instead, he took her into the en-suite bathroom and sat her down at the dressing table that stood in there. She immediately stood and tried to run, but he roughly pushed her back down. He strode to the door, slammed it shut and locked it.

She watched in nervous confusion as he put the plug in the bath and turned the cold tap on full blast.

"You need to be taught, Alex, that you don't disobey me. You haven't learnt that yet, no matter how hard I've tried to teach you. You won't listen. You need to learn that as a woman, it is your duty to listen to men and do what they say."

Alex shook her head slightly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I think your mind needs de-cluttering. It needs clearing out so the stuff I teach you has room to go in," he said, watching the water gush angrily into the bath. When he was satisfied, he turned the tap off. The bath was now half full. He walked over to where she was sat and dragged her to her feet. He pulled her across the room and shoved her down to her knees so she was knelt over the edge of the bath. "Your mind needs a bath," he hissed in her ear before pushing her head under the water.

Her first thought was how cold the water was. It seeped through her skull and wormed its way into her brain, giving her the beginnings of a headache. Then, what Edward was actually doing to her finally sank in. She felt the first fizzles of panic diffuse through her skin and into her bloodstream, carrying it to every inch of her body. She tried to move her head to the surface, but he was too strong. Edward's hand held her down. She tried to kick out at him, but because she was so disorientated and confused, she couldn't work out where he was in relation to her legs; therefore they battered only thin air.

She could feel her chest growing tighter and smaller, and her lungs empty and dry. She tried once more to struggle against Edward, but she found her energy and strength draining away quickly due to the cold and oxygen starvation. She tried to breathe, but felt only water flowing down her airways, polluting her lungs, stinging her nose and clogging her throat.

Then, a serene, tranquil calm began to settle over her. She felt almost...relaxed. Everything was so much better under water. Sound was less harsh, and everything floated nicely, like in a dream. Maybe she should give in to the calm. Yes, that was a good idea. Stop struggling. She felt herself relax and let her eyes drift peacefully shut...

And then she felt a pull on her hair and suddenly, she took a great, gasping breath of oxygen. She could breathe. Relief flooded her.

"What is it?" she heard Edward call out. He clamped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't shout out or scream.

"Mr Lichfield, you have a phone call from a company in Europe. They say it's urgent," Meghan, the housekeeper's, voice floated through the door.

"Ok, I'll be right there. Thanks, Meg," Edward called back. He waited until he was sure Meghan had gone. Then, he turned to Alex and replaced his hand with a controlling, aggressive kiss. "Don't for one minute think I'm finished. I'll deal with you later," he threatened, shoving her away from him. He went to the bathroom door, unlocked it and walked off to his office.

Alex sat with her back against the bath tub and cried silently, her shivering body shaking with soundless sobs.

* * *

**I'll try and post something a little less depressing next time...**

**In the meantime, please drop me a quick review! Thanks so much for reading xxx**


	3. Deleted Scene Three: The Promised Fluff!

**Well, here's the promised fluff :)**

**This scene takes place anywhere between Alex and Gene getting together properly and Lichfield coming bck to England to get Alex! Please review when you're done!**

* * *

Gene and Alex lay on Gene's bed as the rain pattered gently and soothingly against the bedroom window. The sound of the radio, which had been left playing softly in the kitchen, wafted through the door, which had been left ajar. Their shoes stood lopsidedly together on the floor at the end of the bed and their feet tangled together.

Gene lay on his stomach, his head resting on Alex's chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. Alex was playing with his hair, something both of them were finding incredibly relaxing.

"Mmmm...S'nice, Bols," he murmured happily, his hand absently moving to her hip to trace patterns on it.

"Your hair is really soft," she smiled. "Have you been using my conditioner?" she joked.

"'M not a poof," he told her, trying to sound tough but failing in his relaxed haze.

"There would be nothing wrong with you if you _did _condition you hair, you know."

"Mmm." Gene closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Alex's fingers running through his hair and tickling his scalp. He could hear Alex's heart thudding surely in her chest and the warmth radiating from her body was warming him. Her subtle, feminine scent clouded around him and he felt safe. He relaxed a little more into her body.

"Mr Hunt, are you falling asleep?" Alex asked. Her breath tickled his hair and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"No," he said, his eyes fluttering open again. Inhaling deeply and stretching, he moved up the bed so his eyes were level with Alex's. He gently pulled her so they were both lying on their sides, facing each other.

"You're amazing, y'know, Bolly," he murmured, reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear and letting his fingers trail along the delicate skin there and back along her jaw. He brushed his thumb gently across her soft lips.

"How?" she smiled.

"You just are," he replied.

"Well," she leant over to whisper in his ear, "you're pretty amazing too."

Gene pulled her down on top of him for a kiss. She fitted perfectly in his arms and she tasted wonderful. It felt so right having her here with him. They both knew this was where she belonged. They broke the kiss but instead of pulling back, Alex nibbled lovingly on his bottom lip.

Eventually, they resumed their earlier position of Gene resting in Alex's arms. His fingers gently slid under her top to softly caress the skin on her waist and stomach. Alex again wound locks of his hair round her fingers, stopping only to place a chaste kiss on his temple.

"I really like having you here, living with me," he said sleepily.

"Good," she replied warmly, "because I rather like living here with you."

"'S less lonely," he told her, letting his guard further down as he became more and more sleepy.

"Yeah, for me too."

"Don't ever go, 'Lex," he murmured lazily, stifling a contented yawn.

"I won't."

"Stay with me forever."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she whispered.

"Thank you."

Alex felt Gene stop tickling her skin. A minute or so later, she felt him grow heavier in her arms and heard his breathing even out. She smiled as she realised her Manc Lion had fallen asleep in her arms.

Realising that she was unlikely to be moving anywhere anytime soon, she yawned and let her head rest gently on his. Inhaling his signature scent of tobacco, whiskey, that irresistible aftershave and the slight muskiness of the soft jumper he was wearing, she felt her eyes droop as she let the laziness of the afternoon claim her and she followed Gene into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) The angst will be back again soon :( However, there are two or three more fluffy deleted scenes to come!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! :)**

**xxx**


	4. Deleted Scene Four: Missing Alex

**Just a short one today. I know this fic started off quite dark! I think I maybe made a mistake posting the two darkest scenes as the first two chapters, but I can promise you now, although some of the scenes that I'm going to post in future are depressing and angsty, none of them are as dark or graphic as the first two were!**

**This scene takes place any time during Alex's absence from CID/England! Please review when you're done!**

* * *

Ray sighed as he sat in Luigi's and watched the retreating figure of his boss.

"You alright, mate?" asked Chris, following Ray's gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's the Guv. 'E's left early again. Only had one pint," Ray replied, turning his attention back to his beer.

"He has been acting a bit strange recently," Chris commented as Shaz came and sat next to him.

"Who has?" she asked, stealing a sip of Chris's beer.

"The Guv," Ray replied. "He's just left early again."

"Oh no," Shaz murmured. "It's because he's missing DI Drake," she added thoughtfully.

"The Guv? Pining after a bird? Nah," Ray said, shaking his head.

"Not _pining _necessarily..." Shaz trailed off.

"What then?" asked Chris.

"Well...I think he misses her company; her _presence_."

"Shaz, where have you been the past few months? They hated each other. There wasn't a day that went by in her final few months here that someone didn't catch them going hell for leather over something, whether it was a suspect or 'er accusing 'im of stealing her stapler," Ray said.

"Well, yeah, but under it all, they really cared for each other. They seemed to draw comfort from each other; they almost needed the other to be there to reassure them."

"You make 'em sound like a pair of kids," Chris chipped in.

"Well, they did act like it sometimes. I think I know what you mean though, Granger," Ray replied, taking a gulp of beer. "The Guv 'asn't been the same since Drake left."

"Because he misses her," Shaz underlined her point.

"Mmm. Maybe."

"I just hope he's gonna be ok," Shaz muttered, more to herself, worrying a little about the DCI she had come to admire and respect in the time she had worked under him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought.**

**Sorry it was quite short...I'm just trying to get my _oomph _for writing back...I'm sure I'll find it soon!**

**Thanks again :) xxx**


	5. Deleted Scene Five

**Hey ya! Just aother short one today!**

**This scene is set any time between Alex's first date with Edward and her and Gene's one night stand, a time when their relationship, both personal and professional, was really strained.**

**Please review when you're done!**

* * *

"What the hell did you do that for, Drake?" demanded Gene, pushing Alex out of the interview room in front of him. "You have just let the prime suspect of an armed robbery loose!"

"For god's sake, Gene, he's just a kid! He's not the mastermind behind the operation. The person we're looking for is calculating, intelligent and meticulous. Does a spotty nineteen year old boy who hasn't been to school since he was eleven _really_ tick any of those boxes?" Alex snapped back.

"He has form," Gene growled, his voice rising.

"No he _doesn't_," she spat.

"He bloody _admitted_ most of the stuff we accused him of," Gene shouted.

"Only because you backed him into a corner, Gene. You intimidated him because you're being put under pressure by the media, the public and the Super to find the person behind this mess. You need a result quickly _and_ _you don't care how you get it!"_ she screamed back at him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Right," Gene hissed, very aware that their shouting match was beginning to attract an audience. "In there," he ordered, grabbing Alex by the elbow and steering her into the evidence room. He was a little surprised to hear her suppress a yelp of what sounded like fear and see a look of anguish briefly cross her face. However, he didn't think too much of it. He slammed the door behind them and let go of her. He drew himself up to his full height and squared up to her.

"You listen to me, Alex," he began in a low voice, "you're right. I _am _under a lot of pressure to solve this crime. However, do you _really_ think I'd be stupid enough to risk a fit up whilst everyone is watching me like a bunch of demented hawks? Y'know, five, ten years ago, I might have done, but not now. I've changed, _people _have changed me. I have a duty of care; a responsibility to every single member of the public. Do you really think I'm crass enough to drag in some innocent man and bang him up for a crime he didn't commit whilst the _real _criminal; the bastard behind all this, walks free? Do you _really_ have that low an opinion of me?" he growled, facing right up to her and invading her personal space. If she was a bloke, he would have had her by the lapels or collar up against a filing cabinet or wall by now. Alex was silent for a while. They were nose to nose, both trying to keep their tempers from exploding completely out of control. The tension between them sparked.

"I don't know _what_ to think anymore," she finally said. "Sometimes, Guv, people aren't what they seem. You think you know someone, but then they do something that completely changes your opinion of them," she told him coldly. Gene immediately knew she wasn't talking about him anymore. Taking a step back, he surveyed her.

"Alex, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said flatly.

"What's happened? Is it something to do with that ponce, Lichfield?" Alex's head snapped up and she glared at him.

"Leave Edward out of this," she snapped. She roughly pushed him away from her and stormed out of the room.

Gene leant against the wall and sighed. His strained relationship with Bolly was really stressing him out. He didn't know how much more of it he could take.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope it was ok! There are some longer scenes to come, so keep a look out.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! The epilogue to 'Losing Grip' should be up in the next few days!**

**xxx**


	6. Deleted Scene Six: Gut Feeling

**Sorry! These seem to be getting shorter and shorter, even though I keep promising longer ones! I did want to upload a longer one today, but I realised that as I haven't uploaded the epilogue to 'Losing Grip' yet, it wouldn't make any sense! ****Epilogue to LG is probably going to put in an appearence tomorrow!**

**This scene is set any time during Alex's month in America!**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Drake! In the car, NOW!" yelled Gene through the open passenger window. Alex jogged the rest of the way down the steps outside the station and opened the door with a small smile dancing on her lips.

"Where are we going, Guv?" she asked.

"Operation Flying Monkey. Tip off down by the old power station; sounds like a juicy one," he informed her, a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. Alex giggled.

"Flying Monkey? Who actually came up with that?" she inquired through her giggles.

"Yours truly," he replied, puffing his chest out in pride a he swung the car round a corner too quickly.

"Over a pint or two by any chance?" Alex raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, it was a vat of whiskey, and I had just spent most of the day with you, so forgive me if I was a little bit loopy at the time," he smirked at her.

"Cheeky," she nudged him gently.

"Anyway, name aside, this tip off is a tasty one. My snout said Kelman was going to be exchanging something with a gang of Swiss blokes."

"Any idea what?"

"Nope. That, Bolly, is what we're off to find out," he said, the excitement sparkling in his eyes again.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Alex grinned.

"Oh yes. This," he thumped the steering wheel, "is what I signed up to the force for," he told her, flashing a rare, genuine smile, which she returned with one of her finest hundred-watt Hollywood efforts. Gene felt a sudden rush of affection for her. In an uncharacteristic moment of honest confidence and weakness, he threw caution to the wind and began to speak. "Look, Bols, I've been thinking and I was wondering if you-"

Gene opened his eyes suddenly, his breathing laboured. Taking a second to catch his breath, he ran his hands through his hair, which was already standing on end. His heart sank as he realised he was in his own bed in his own bedroom in his own flat, completely alone. Alex was in America. Forever.

However, he still couldn't shake the feeling that sat like a stone in his gut; the one telling him that something was horribly wrong with Alex. She was in trouble. The thing was he had no idea what.

He knew he would never, ever know.

* * *

**Hope it was ok! Please let me know what you thought! :) xxx**


	7. Deleted Scene Seven: Recovery

**Ok then, you lovely readers, this scene is set between Alex's release from hospital and the epilogue!**

**Heads up for some slight angst...Well, 'slight' compared to 'Losing Grip'! :p**

**Please review :)**

* * *

"How'd you fancy going out for dinner later, Bols?" asked Gene as they both got out the Quattro. He locked the car, turned and started walking towards the building, trying to find his door key in his pocket when he noticed two things. One: Alex wasn't walking next to him like she normally did, and two: she hadn't answered his question. Confused, Gene turned back to face the car. He visibly deflated and felt his heat rate increase at what he saw.

"Bolly, are you ok?" he asked, jogging back over to where Alex was leaning heavily on the bonnet of the car, doubled over in pain and pressing her hand to the area on her ribs where the blade had penetrated her skin. Worried, Gene gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing," she insisted through gritted teeth. "I'll be fine in a minute."

Gene stood with her patiently as she tried to gain some control over the pain. When she had eventually done so, she cautiously straightened up, pale faced, and took a second to catch her breath. This wasn't unusual. Due to the damage the stab wound had caused to her left lung, Alex often grew short of breath very easily. Simple things such as walking up the stairs, talking for too long, and laughing now left her breathless and it always took her a minute or so to regain it. However, there had been a vast improvement since her release from hospital a little over three months ago, and the doctors told her that over time, as the damage healed itself, her lung capacity should gradually increase so she should be able to go back to walking up the stairs without getting ridiculously out of breath.

"You ok?" asked Gene, taking her hand.

"Yeah, fine," she smiled back, squeezing his hand. Together, they walked towards the building and Gene unlocked the main door. They started walking up the stairs to get to Gene's third floor flat, taking them marginally slower than anyone else would, due to Alex's breathing. They were quietly chatting about nothing when suddenly, about half way up, Alex let out a cry of pain, grasped onto the rail with one hand and clutched her side with the other, her face scrunched up in agony.

"Bolly? Alex? What's wrong?" asked Gene frantically, trying not to let the panic he was feeling filter through in his voice.

"Gene, it hurts," she cried, a couple of tears dribbling from her eyes and splashing onto the floor.

"Shhh, it's ok, Bolly," he soothed.

"It hurts!" she sobbed, the knuckles of the hand that was holding the stair rail turning white. In the stairwell just above them, a door opened.

"Is everything ok?" asked Betty Chester, poking her head out of her front door. Gene looked up, relieved to see her. Mrs Chester had been so helpful in the last few months.

"Mrs Chester, please could you unlock my front door for me?" asked Gene.

"Of course, dear," Betty replied, shuffling down the stairs to take the key from him.

Gene gently gathered Alex into his arms, where she curled against him, still sobbing in pain. He followed Betty up the stairs and waited patiently as she scrabbled with the lock. He felt Alex's nails dig into his arms as the pain in her ribs became unbearable for her. Once the door was open, he carried Alex inside. Betty followed him in and placed the key on the phone cabinet.

"There you are, dear. If you need anything more; any help, just shout me."

"Thank you, Mrs Chester," Gene said as Betty walked back out the flat, gently closing the door. He was lucky to have a neighbour like her. Betty was vaguely aware of what had happened and knew why Alex had been in hospital and how much she was now suffering. She was always there to help if they needed it.

Alex moaning in pain snapped him back into action. He took her through to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed, where she immediately curled round herself to try and dull the pain.

"It hurts," she wailed again. Gene sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her hair. He absolutely hated seeing her like this; in this much pain.

"Come on, Bolly. Deep breaths. You're going to be fine," he said gently but firmly. Through her tears, Alex nodded and grasped his free hand in her own. She took a few shaky breaths. After a few more minutes, the crying stopped and she started getting her breath back. Slowly, she straightened herself out, testing for any pain. When the only thing she felt was the small ache she had become used to, she breathed a small sigh and rolled onto her back, running her hands over her face. "Better?" Gene asked. She nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered, sitting up next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm never going to get better, am I Gene?" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly again. Gene pulled out of the hug and held her at arm's length. He looked her in the eye.

"Listen to me, Alex, don't you dare say that. Of course you're going to get better. You woke up from that coma, even though everyone said you wouldn't, so you're going to beat this. You're going to get better and you're not going to let Lichfield win," Gene said firmly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You can do it, Bolly. Don't give up on yourself. Do it for me, if not yourself. Trust me, Alex, in the not too distant future, you will be back at work with me, out arresting poncy, criminal scum and winding everyone up with your psychobabble. You can do it," he told her, pulling her back in for a hug. He felt her holding him tightly.

"Thank you," she murmured into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Where would I be without you?" she mused.

"Up shit creek, Bols," he said.

"Without a paddle," she added.

"Anyway," Gene continued, "you never did answer my question. Dinner tonight? Somewhere fancy?"

Alex pulled back to look at him.

"I think that's a lovely idea," she said, kissing him fully on the lips.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave me a quick review, I'd really appreciate it!**

**xxx**


	8. Deleted Scene Eight

**Woah, I'm updating this one quickly! I promise I do have some happier scenes, but as I want to end this fic on a happy note, I'll hang on to them for another week or so!**

**I decided to write this scene because in Losing Grip, I didn't really write much from Edward's POV. I just thought it would be interesting to see what he thought of his actions...Trust me, I honestly HATEHATEHATE Edward, but he is still (sort of) a human being under it all. This can take place any time during Alex's time in California.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Edward stood in the bathroom doorway and gazed across the bedroom at his fiancée, who was now asleep. She was tightly curled round herself, like she was subconsciously trying to protect herself from something. He knew that 'something' was him. Even in sleep her face still wore a mask of caution, uncertainty, defeat and fear. He knew he had caused it. She was pale too, with bags under her eyes from the stress, sadness and sleepless nights. Edward knew that he was slowly causing her to become ill. He would often catch her massaging her tummy, trying to soothe out the knots that were tangled in there. He would sometimes see her rubbing her temples or lightly pressing her hands to her eyes or holding her head in her hands.

There were the injuries too. Edward knew that if he was to pull back the covers and lift up her nightdress, he would see an explosion of bruises up her legs, across her stomach and down her back. He knew if he lifted her hair from her shoulders, there would be strangle marks tainting the beautiful skin on her neck and a large bruise from where he had dug the diamond of her engagement ring into her neck.

Suddenly, Lichfield felt something begin to chew slowly at his insides. He started shaking a little and his ears rang. It took a while, but he eventually placed the feeling as guilt.

Alex had been so different when he had met her. She had been optimistic and fun and bubbly and happy and so full of life. She had also been completely infatuated with that boss of hers, Hunt. Edward was sure that something had happened between Alex and Gene Hunt, around the time that he had proposed to Alex. He had nothing to confirm or deny his suspicions but nonetheless, he punished Alex accordingly.

His mind drifted to his first date with her. She had been sunny and healthy and she had laughed a lot. She had been a totally different woman. Now, she was just a shadow of that woman. She didn't laugh anymore. She didn't look healthy. She looked like a ghost. He remembered the first time he had hit her. They had been arguing over something petty, like all couples do now and then. However, she had really got under his skin, trying to make her point, so he had backed her into a corner and backhanded her across the cheek. She had backed down after that, mainly through the shock of his action. He hadn't meant to do it again to her, but the feeling of power it had given him to be able to subdue her was incredible, so he did it again and again, until he found he was actually looking for reasons to hit her so he could feel that power surge again. It was exactly the same when he raped her. He had only meant to do it once, but like a drug, the feeling it gave him was amazing, so he kept doing it.

Looking back on it now, Edward felt disgusted with himself. Maybe tonight, just tonight, he should let her off; just let her sleep through until morning, undisturbed. She looked so tired...

No! He couldn't let this disobedient slut make him doubt himself. He couldn't let her off! She would think he was going soft on her and some of her defiance would creep back in, and he would lose some of his power.

No. That couldn't happen.

He strode across the room to the edge of the bed. He raised his hand to slap her awake, but instead of bringing it down across her face, it stayed where it was.

Maybe he _should_ let her off tonight. He could tell her the next morning that he had been working through the night; a conference call that overran.

Yes, he'd do that.

Taking one last look at Alex's sleeping face, he quietly padded from the bedroom, opting to sleep in one of the many guest rooms for tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please take a second to review!**

**xxx**


	9. Deleted Scene Nine: Retribution

**Thanks to everyone if you're still reading! :)**

**This scene takes place at some point between the final chapter and the epilogue, when Alex is out of hospital.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Alex stared down at her clasped hands, which were resting in her lap. The stab wound was incredibly painful, she felt sick and she was beginning to wish she hadn't come. She had only been out of hospital a matter of days, for goodness sake!

She could feel his eyes penetrating her skull as he stood in the dock. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, suddenly needing some fresh air. She unclasped her hands and felt someone's hand covering hers. She looked up at Gene and gave the tiniest flicker of a smile. He squeezed her hand in response and then went back to shooting daggers at Lichfield when Alex looked back down at her lap.

Today was the day Lichfield was being sentenced for what he had done to Alex. He had been brought before the court, charged with domestic abuse, rape, abduction, false imprisonment and attempted murder, as well as resisting arrest. Gene didn't think he could remember ever coming across a single person in his entire career being charged with such a long list of offences. Originally, Lichfield had tried to appeal so he could be tried in a Californian court of law, but due to the fact that for the majority of his relationship with her, Alex had been a serving British police officer, the appeal had been rejected.

In the end, when the jury was presented with several damning statements, including Alex's emotional one, CCTV footage, Alex and Lichfield's bloodied clothes, the bloody knife and photographs of Alex's injuries, even Lichfield's expensive defence lawyer had seen it was utterly pointless in him pleading not guilty like he had originally done. Therefore, incredibly reluctantly, Edward had been forced to change his plea to guilty. And coming up was the moment. The moment. The moment when Alex would find out if justice was going to be served for what had been the worst year of her life.

Gene squeezed Alex's hand again at the crucial moment.

"Edward Lichfield," the judge began, turning his steely gaze to the cocky Californian dressed in the navy blue pinstripe suit. "I can find no other way to describe you than as a pathetic, evil man who abused the trust of an honest, kind woman who had such a passion for life. You have showed absolutely no remorse for the trauma, suffering and pain you have inflicted upon Ms Drake, a woman with whom you claimed to be so in love with that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. Nor have you shown any sorrow at your brutal, fortunately unsuccessful, attempt to take Ms Drake's life; to deprive her of opportunity, to deprive her friends of her presence and to snatch her away from the man who truly does love her. You are callous and a menace, and precautions need to be taken to insure that you do not walk free and repeat your actions towards Ms Drake, or indeed any other human being. Therefore, the decision has been reached that you will serve a jail term of minimum thirty years. Any request you put in for appeal will be rejected," the judge concluded, banging the gavel.

Lichfield ran his hands through his immaculately styled blonde hair.

"What the hell?" he spat. "This isn't over," he shouted. He turned his head to where Alex was sitting. "This isn't over, Darling," he yelled at her, before being dragged down to the cells by two burly, uniformed officers.

Alex turned to Gene, tears shimmering on her cheeks, but not because of what Edward had just said to her.

"Well done, Bolly. You've been so brave," Gene murmured to her.

"Thank you," Alex whispered to him. The gap between them closed and their lips connected in a tender kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds.

"Can we go home now?" Alex asked, wiping her eyes.

"Course," Gene replied softly, standing up and taking her hand.

Together, they walked from the court and out into the daylight, towards a life free of the threat of Edward Lichfield.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please leave me a quick review-Support is always really appreciated!**

**xxx**


	10. Deleted Scene Ten

**This update is sort of two scenes in one...It made more sense to publish them together as they flow nicely into one another!**

**This is set in the period of time between Alex being stabbed and her waking up.**

**Please review when you're done :)**

* * *

Gene felt the red hot anger and hate thundering through his veins as he pounded through the corridors of the station. He was almost blind with rage. Alex was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines, recovering from a massive operation and barely clinging to life all because of the vile human being currently locked away in one of the cells. Striding up to the desk, Gene demanded the keys to the cells from a perplexed Viv. He had such a wild, angry, determined air about him that Viv dumbly slid the keys across the desk to his DCI. As soon as Gene had crashed through the doors towards the cells though, Viv ran off in the direction of CID to get Chris and Ray.

Shaking with fury, Gene slid the key into the lock and ripped open the cell door. He drew himself up to his full height and filled the doorway, glaring across the dimly lit space at the poisonous, handsome man sat on the bench, his expression giving nothing away.

"Well well. If it isn't Mr Hunt," the man said in his broad Californian accent, standing and casually leaning against the wall. Gene clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply before speaking.

"She's dying," he finally hissed. "She's lying in hospital, being kept alive by bloody machines and only just holding onto life because of _you_."

"Oh?" asked Lichfield. "Who's that then?"

In a flash, Gene had crossed the room and had Lichfield by the collar against the hard, cold grey wall.

"Don't play that game with me, Scumbag," he growled. "I don't know how you can live with yourself. I don't know exactly _when _you turned into a woman beating, murdering tosser, but I'm putting a stop to it. Trust me, Lichfield, you're going down faster than a ten pound prozzie for what you did to Alex. If she dies, it's her blood on your hands. You'll be branded a cop killer. The public will love that. Evil, nasty, spoilt American swans into England and kills a British police officer, and a highly respected female one at that. You wouldn't stand a _chance_ in court."

Lichfield glared at Gene for a while, trying to ignore the fact that the DCI, who was a good few inches taller than him, had lifted him off the floor slightly, so his toes skimmed the ground. He cleared his throat.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr Hunt, but didn't Alex resign from the police? That makes her just an ordinary, unremarkable citizen, does it not?" This comment made Gene snap.

"She was about to be re-instated, you bastard," Gene snapped, sinking his knee into Lichfield's crotch. He smiled grimly as he saw the American's face scrunch up in pain. "She was getting her life back on track after what you did to her. She was starting to be happy again. She had her life; opportunities, and you've jeopardised that," he continued. He was nearly shouting now. Somehow, his fist found its way to Lichfield's stomach. Winded, Edward doubled over in pain and sank to the floor. "Not nice, is it, a fist in the guts?"

"Piss off," gasped Lichfield from the floor.

"No. I don't think I will," retorted Gene, aiming a bruising kick at Edward's shins.

"Right," growled Edward, clinging onto the edge of the bench to haul himself to his feet. He lunged at Gene, slamming him against the wall. Gene was momentarily taken by surprise, but years of dealing with unpredictable, violent criminals had given him lightening quick reactions. He planted a head-butt between Edward's eyes, hearing a small crunch. Experience told him he had not broken the bastard's nose; just caused it to bleed. However, Edward didn't seem to notice and retaliated by ramming his fist into Gene's jaw. Gene held back from yelling out in pain, instead hooking his foot around his opponent's ankles and tripping him up. He pinned him to the floor. A tiny voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to stop; to think rationally, but he couldn't. Here was the thing that had caused Alex's life to hang in the balance, and he couldn't help but try and seek some vengeance for her, and in his worry and sadness and rage, this was the only way he knew how.

He seemed to slip into autopilot, landing punch after punch on Lichfield. Edward put up a damn strong fight, but Gene was stronger, therefore he suffered only a couple of wallops to the face, chest and arms.

Just as the voice in the back of Gene's head was screaming at him to stop _NOW_, he felt two pairs of hands, one on either arm, haul him to his feet.

"Guv, that's _enough_," he heard Chris tell him, surprisingly firmly.

"The bastard's put Alex in hospital. She's dying," gasped Gene, struggling against Ray and Chris.

"I know, but beating him to a pulp won't make her any better," Ray said, both he and Chris slightly disturbed at seeing Gene this devastated and angry.

"No, but it will be _me _feel a hell of a lot better," Gene hissed, kicking out at Lichfield, who was dragging himself into a sitting position against the wall, much like Alex had done in the flat a few days ago.

"What would Alex say if she was here? What would she do if she saw you beating the bastard into the ground?" Ray reasoned. Gene knew he was right. If Alex was here, she would shout at him until she was blue and then proceed to flounce off and ignore him.

"_I know, _but he did ten times worse to her," Gene protested.

"Guv, don't sink to his level. You're better than that. Right now, you need to be there for Alex. You need to do everything you can to insure justice is served for her, not worrying about some poncy Yank rotting in a police cell," Ray said wisely. Slowly, Gene nodded. Feeling him relax slightly, Chris and Ray loosened their grip on him. The three of them left the cell, pulling the door to behind them, but not locking it. It was clear Lichfield was going to need Viv for first aid, possibly a doctor too.

"Thanks, you two," Gene muttered quietly.

"'S'okay, Guv," Chris said. "I felt the same when Shazza was in hospital." Gene nodded. The three men heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Viv appeared, first aid kit in hand.

"Err, Guv, the Super wants to see you. Now," he said, regretfully, before pushing the cell door open. "Alright, Sunshine," they heard him say in a false bright tone. "Uncle Viv's here to make it all better."

Gene ran his hands though his mussed up hair, wiped a trickle of blood from a cut on his lip and sighed.

"Right. I'd best be off then," he said, his voice betraying none of the nerves he felt.

"Yeah, good luck, Guv," Chris said. Ray nodded and Gene trailed off down the corridor, preparing himself for a bollocking.

* * *

"Gene, I've seen some pretty controversial things from you in your time here, but never have I witnessed anything as shocking as this," Detective Superintendant Harris ranted as Gene stood, like a guilty schoolboy, staring at his feet. "I have known you to use rather abrupt methods of interrogation to get results, and I know, in the past, this has worked. However, many of these incidents have been counterbalanced by DI Drake's influences, ending in watertight convictions, results and admirable cleanup rates. However, Gene, the beating of a suspect in police custody is completely and utterly unacceptable, and the Met won't tolerate it."

"I know, Sir. I'm sorry. I was just overcome by...by..." Gene couldn't put the emotion into words. He hoped his expression would succeed where words failed.

"I know, Gene," the Super sighed, speaking a little more softly this time. "I can understand what you're going through. You're besotted with Alex, and you only want to see justice served for her. However, beating the man who has landed her in hospital makes you no better than the criminals you have worked tirelessly to lock up."

Gene nodded. He reached into his pocket, his hand closing round his warrant card, ready to place it on the desk when the Super fired him.

"However," Harris continued, "the man in question has attempted to murder a respected British police officer, and not just any respected British police officer, but the one the great Gene Hunt is completely head over heels for." Gene tried not to blush, shuffling guiltily from foot to foot. "Therefore, I can understand why you acted as you did. Due to your current personal circumstances, I'll file this incident as clouded judgement, brought on by a stressful personal life. Also, at one point, I am aware that you were acting in self defence. You have the injuries to prove that much," the Super gave a small smile and gestured vaguely towards Gene's face.

"Yes, Sir. At one point, Lichfield had me against the wall and was fighting back."

"This time, I'm going to partially overlook the incident. Obviously, there will potentially be consequences further down the line for both you and me, but we will deal with those as and when we get to them."

"Thank you, Sir," Gene nodded, relief flooding his system.

"However, Gene, you're not to be present in any interviews with Lichfield, unless I give you my permission. I am lowering your level of involvement in the case. You'll still be working on it, just not as heavily as before." Gene nodded again. "Also, once we manage to charge Lichfield, I am insisting that you take two weeks compassionate leave. You need time to reflect and come to terms with what's happened."

"Ok. Thank you," Gene said, quietly. Harris sighed.

"I'm worried about her too, Gene. She's an excellent copper and just a lovely person in general."

"The doctors say there's a very strong possibility of her not waking up," Gene explained sadly.

"She will wake up. She's a fighter."

"How do you know?"

"Well, if the chemistry and blazing rows between you two are anything to go by..."

"Point taken."

"Good," the Super smiled briefly. "Now, get back to the hospital. She needs you."

"Yes Sir. Thank you again."

"I mean it though, Gene. I won't tolerate violence from any one of my officers. Next time, I will dismiss you and you will possibly face criminal charges."

"There won't be a next time."

"Good lad. Now, get back to Alex."

Gene shot the Super a grateful look before leaving the office and making his way out to the Quattro, a cool sweat prickling at the back of his neck as he realised how lucky he was to have got away with his actions.

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed and supported me! Please review this update, and this is the last heavily angsty deleted scene! Things start getting a little bit lighter from here :)**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	11. Deleted Scene Eleven: The Ring

**Good afternoon, everyone :D**

**This (UN-ANGSTY!) scene is the story behind Gene buying Alex's engagement ring that is briefly described in the epilogue of Losing Grip!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Gene walked quickly down the pavement, eager to get his mission over and done with as quickly as possible so he could get back to Alex. He had been dispatched by Alex into town to buy her a pair of, in her words, 'comfy, cosy pyjamas' to wear in hospital. Gene had been reluctant to leave her side, but she had drifted off to sleep, holding his hand, half way through a conversation, so he guessed she would be out for a while. However, he wanted to be back for when she woke up, so he quickened his pace.

As he rounded the corner, heading in the direction of the shop Shaz had recommended, something caught his eye. He stopped walking and looked at the green sign above the door of the shop he had stopped in front of.

'_A. Hickman & Sons-Antique Dealers and Specialists'_

He looked in the large window at what had caught his eye. Ignoring the various first edition and rare classic novels, intricate oil paintings, old Wedgewood masterpieces and the carved wooden Indian elephant, Gene's eyes rested on a solid oak sideboard, or rather, one of the many trinkets displayed on it.

Winking up at him, from its nest of red velvet, was a ring. And not just any ring. This ring had a simple, slim gold band upon which rested a cluster of rubies which encircled a large opal.

Gene thought back to that night in Luigi's, ten months previously, when he had studied in detail the ring Lichfield had forced onto Alex's finger. That ring had been modern and expensive; more of a status symbol than a declaration of Lichfield's love for Alex. That evening, Gene had said to himself that if he were to choose a ring for Alex, he would choose a ruby or an opal; something that defined and described her. Well, right here was the perfect ring, staring him straight in the face. He knew in that moment that he had to buy it for Alex.

However, if he was to buy the ring, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would be buying it with the intention of giving it to Alex along with an offer of marriage. That threw up the question of whether Alex would accept his proposal or not. He knew that nearly losing Alex had drawn him closer to her than ever, and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to prove this to her by making a legal commitment like marriage, but did she feel the same way? Had her experiences with her ex-husband and then Lichfield tainted her views on marriage?

Then, he remembered her face as she lay inches from death in his arms. She had used the last of her strength to tell him she loved him and then to beg him to say it back. He remembered the look in her eyes. He remembered the way she had looked at him when they had made love the evening before Lichfield came for her. He remembered her final goodbye to him the evening before she left for America.

He pushed open the door and walked into the shop without hesitation.

"Good afternoon, Sir. Can I help you?" smiled the kindly elderly gentleman from behind the antique mahogany counter.

"Afternoon," Gene replied. "Err, yes please. There's a ring you have on display in the window..."

"Ahh, the opal and ruby number," the man smiled, bringing his wire-framed glasses off his head and perching them on the end of his nose. He moved out from behind the counter. "Yes, that is a lovely piece. It's most unusual for the time period it comes from. It is believed to date from between the late 1870s and the early 1890s, a time when opals were considered terribly unlucky, therefore many women refused to wear them." The man paused, carefully reaching into the window display and retrieving the ring before returning behind the counter and placing the jewellery on the surface between him and Gene. Gene studied the ring in closer detail. The band was tarnished and a little scratched, and the stones needed a clean, but Bobby Anderson, who owned that jewellers on the High Street, still owed him a favour. The shopkeeper seemed to be reading Gene's thoughts. "It is a little grubby, but nothing a quick trip to the jewellers won't sort out. A young woman was sorting through her grandmother's belongings and found it in an old hat box along with some love letters, dried flowers and really old photographs, so it seems to have quite a romantic history about it."

"That's good," murmured Gene, as the man removed the ring from the box and handed it to him. He turned it over in his hand, marvelling at the simple beauty of it. He could picture Alex wearing it now.

"Who's the lucky lady then?"

"Oh, Alex, my girlfriend," Gene explained. "Something happened to her and now she's in hospital. She woke up from a coma yesterday, and nearly losing her has made me realise how important she really is..." He trailed off; surprised that he had revealed that much to a stranger.

"So, am I sensing that if you choose to buy this ring, you'll be using it as a rather special engagement ring?" the gentleman asked, with a twinkle in his silvery eye.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gene replied, avoiding eye contact as he carefully slid the ring back into its box. The man surveyed Gene over the top of his glasses for a while.

"Well," he said eventually, "in that case, I insist on giving you a ten percent discount." Gene opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off. "No, no, it's sort of a company tradition. It's very rarely carried out, but still a tradition. Whenever there's a story from a customer that we feel deserves rewarding, we do what we can to help. You're clearly in love with Alex, and your story is a prime example of what couples in love should do for one another. You're sticking by her," he explained, pulling a notepad, pen and calculator towards him. He worked out how much the ring would cost, wrote down the final figure and showed Gene.

Even with the discount, Gene still nearly fainted when he saw the price. However, he did some quick calculations in his head. He had just been paid, so there was money in his bank account. He wouldn't be going to the pub or the footie at all this month, not with Alex where she was, so that would save him a fair amount. He wouldn't be working for at least the next two weeks, so he wouldn't be using his car as much, so it wouldn't need as much fuel this month as it normally did...If he chipped in a little bit from his savings, he should just about be able to manage. Anyway, Bolly was worth it.

"Ok, deal," Gene said, shaking the man's hand. He quickly wrote out the cheque and handed it over. The man wrote him a receipt, closed the lid of the ring box and placed it in a small, smart dark green bag which advertised the name of the shop, and handed both things to Gene.

"Thank you, Sir," he said, shaking Gene's hand again.

"Thanks," Gene replied.

"I hope she says yes," the man said as Gene walked towards the door.

"Me too," he replied. "Good afternoon," he nodded at the man once more before stepping back out onto the street and resuming his pyjama buying mission so he could get back to Bolly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please drop me a quick review in the box and you never know, I might be able to summon up another scene soon... :)**

**xxx**


	12. Deleted Scene Twelve

**Woah! An update already! I only have one other deleted scene planned after this one, but you never know...**

**This is centred around Edward and Alex. It's before he turned on her, when they were having a perfectly happy, normal relationship. I would describe it as fluff, but I can't bring myself to do so, as Edward is featured in it. However, it isn't at all angsty! :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Alex's face split into a massive grin as Edward opened the door to his lavish tenth floor flat.

"Hello, you," she smiled at him.

"Hey there, Gorgeous," Edward grinned back, pressing his lips to hers. Alex smiled into the kiss.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?" she asked, winking at him.

"But of course, Ms Drake," he said in a mock English accent, stepping to the side to let her pass. "Go make yourself comfy in the living room," he said in his normal voice, walking into the large, modern kitchen. "I'll be through in a second."

Alex smiled and walked through to the spacious room. She settled herself on the plush, black leather sofa. She looked to her left, out of the massive floor-to-ceiling window which gave her an incredible panoramic view over the city she loved.

Hearing Edward clattering about in the kitchen, she quickly popped open the first couple of buttons on her blouse, fluffed up her hair and briefly checked her makeup in the smoky grey glass of the coffee table, using her finger to wipe away a tiny smudge of eye shadow. She leant back into the immensely comfortable sofa cushions and crossed one slender leg over the other, causing her figure-hugging black skirt to inch up her thigh slightly, revealing the tiniest, teasing glimpse of a lacy stocking top.

Edward came to join her, carrying a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"You're wearing the green blouse," he smiled.

"Yeah," she said.

"Seriously, wear green more often. It makes you look great," he complimented her, handing her a glass of fizzing liquid gold.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked, clinking glasses with him and taking a sip, feeling the bubbles dance on her tongue.

"I sold the last of those flats today," Edward announced triumphantly.

"Well done," Alex smiled. "Who to?"

"Some old English lord's son and his fiancée."

"Nice one," Alex raised an eyebrow and nodded in approval.

"How was your day then?" Edward asked, shuffling closer to her and fiddling with a lock of her hair, trying not to make it obvious he was trying to look down her top. Upon seeing her grin, he knew he was failing.

"Oh, same old," she said. "New case in, for which we have no leads so far, and we've had to shelve a long running case for the time being because Gene's boss told him it was a waste of time and resources, which he didn't take too lightly."

"You mean he took it out on you again?"

Alex sighed. Even though she and Gene didn't really get on at the moment, some deep rooted sense of respect and loyalty told her she should defend him.

"He just hates feeling like he's failed. By having to shelve that case, he feels like he's letting down all the people affected, however indirectly, by that crime. It's part of what makes him a brilliant copper."

"Well," Edward said, placing his glass on the coffee table, "I'm sure you'll solve it in the end, no matter how long it takes." He took Alex's glass from her and placed it next to his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and passionately kissed her, happiness filling him when she responded by returning the kiss. "I missed you today," he murmured against her lips when they broke for air.

"Missed you too," she replied breathily.

"Let me show you how much," he said throatily, his hands moving to unbutton her top. When he was finished, he sat back to admire her beautiful body. His hands moved up her thighs, pushing her skirt further up her legs. However, before it bunched round her waist, she placed her hands over his.

"Mr Lichfield, shall we move this to the bedroom?" she asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Of course, Ma'am. You are a lady, therefore I shall treat you like one. Bedroom it is," he smiled, knowing full well that when he got her into bed, she would act like anything but the lady he described her as. Alex stood from the sofa, letting her hand teasingly trail across his thigh, and sashayed in the direction of the bedroom, discarding her open blouse on the floor as she went.

Edward smiled and grabbed the bottle and glasses and hurried after her, hoping that if he asked her nicely, she would do that thing that drove him crazy...

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please review, even if it's just a few words, to tell me if it was ok or not! **

**xxx**


	13. Deleted Scene Thirteen: The Proposal

**Well, seeing as I have no more deleted scenes planned after this one, I thought this was a nice note to leave them on :)**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this one. I won't bore you with the reasons!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Gene asked as he and Alex walked into the flat after Alex's first day back at work.

"Hmm," Alex murmured thoughtfully. "In a way, it feels like I haven't been away. However, I do wish you would take me off desk duty," she moaned slightly.

"Bols, you heard the doctor. Desk duty for at least the first week; just to get you used to being back."

Alex huffed but then smiled.

"Ok. As long as you promise I can come out with you next week though."

"Mmm. Maybe," Gene said. Now that he knew Alex had, physically, made more or less a full recovery and that she was finally safe, he was reluctant to go putting her in potential danger. However, he knew she was a good copper, so he had faith in her. Alex smiled and pecked him on the lips before dumping her bag on the hallway table and wondering through to the sitting room.

Gene quickly slid his hand into his pocket and felt the reassuring shape of the box in there. It suddenly weighed a ton. Briskly, he followed Alex. It was now or never.

"Bolly," he said, joining her where she stood and coiling his arms round her waist from behind.

"Yes?" she asked, leaning back into him and turning her head slightly to kiss his jaw. Gene rested his chin on her shoulder so he could speak softly into her ear.

"Well, I know we haven't been together, as in _together, _for very long, but when you weren't in my life, I was so unhappy, and when I nearly lost you forever, I realised how important and special you are to me and just how much I love you," he said, trying to keep the shake of nerves out of his voice and his breathing even.

"Well, yeah, it made me realise how much I love you too," Alex murmured back to him, turning her head again to kiss him on the jaw a second time.

"The thing is, Alex, I don't want to ever lose you again, and I want to show you and prove to you just how much I mean what I have just said, because I do mean it. I love you." Gene stopped talking. He could feel his blood rushing round his body and his stomach was tying itself in knots. God, he was nervous.

"Gene, love, are you ok? You're really tense," said Alex soothingly, tying to turn in his arms to face him, but failing because his head was still on her shoulder. Gene said nothing, but let go of her waist with one arm, reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing the ring he had brought about six months ago. This was it. He was either about to become the happiest man alive, or he was going to have his soul crushed.

Holding the box, he slid his arm back around her waist so he was holding it in front of her. He flipped open the lid and heard Alex's small gasp of breath as she gazed down at the exquisite ruby and opal ring that sparkled up at her.

"Alex, will you marry me?" Gene asked softly.

Alex's eyes filled with hot tears of happiness and felt her heart swell to bursting point with joy and love.

"Oh, god, Gene, yes! Of course I will!" she squealed, finally managing to turn in his arms and flinging her arms around him, squeezing him close to her. Gene chuckled and returned the hug.

"Christ, Bols, air, or lack of, is becoming an issue. Anyway, I still need to put the ring on your bloody finger!" he joked, adrenalin thundering round his body and his entire being flooding with love for the gorgeous woman currently hanging off him.

Alex giggled and loosened her grip on him. She held out her left hand, and Gene carefully slid the ring onto her finger, gently kissing her knuckles when he was done. The ring was a tiny bit on the large size, but it suited Alex down to the ground.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "Thank you so much!"

She backed him against the wall and covered his mouth with hers, putting all her gratitude and happiness and love into that one kiss. They broke apart and Gene gently caressed her face.

"C'mon, Drakey," he murmured. "I think an early night is on the cards." He gently scooped her into his arms.

"I love you, Gene Hunt," she smiled.

"I love you too, Alex Drake," he grinned back, gently carrying her though to the bedroom.

* * *

**A massive thanks to everyone who has supported me and read and reviewed and favourited and alerted both this fic and 'Losing Grip'. It has really meant a lot to me! I'm not sure how soon you'll be hearing from me again...I am in the prosess of writing a quick 1 or2 shot fic but I don't know when I'm actually going to finish it :p**

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone who has read and please drop me one last, quick review in the box :)**

**Thanks so, so, so much! xxx**


End file.
